


Rumores

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Rumors
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Haviam rumores sobre a feiticeira da corte.





	Rumores

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843767) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #052 - room (quarto).

Haviam rumores sobre a feiticeira da corte, a maga tão obviamente diferente de todos os outros magos. Apóstata, alguns rumores diziam, como se a palavra ainda tivesse significado com o fim dos círculos. Outros declaravam que tinha uma influência indevida sobre a imperatriz, ou por usar magia ou talvez só o seu charme. O tópico de fofoca favorito dos nobres eram os rumores que se espalhavam mais rápido, aqueles sobre o que acontecia no quarto da imperatriz, suspeitas que a imperatriz tinha substituído sua amante elfa com a única coisa pior, uma maga descontrolada. Quem diria o que era verdade?


End file.
